


A proper Christmas.

by larryaresoulmates



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1d, Baker!Harry, Bottom Louis, Christmas, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Oneshot, Sad!Louis, deep conversation, harry loves christmas, harrystyles, larry - Freeform, larrystylinson, louis hates Christmas, louis still bottoms irl tho, louistomlinson - Freeform, no smut but I put bottom louis because I can and people wont read this unless I put that tag lol, onedirection, orphan!harry, sad past for both characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5490398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryaresoulmates/pseuds/larryaresoulmates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>❝"I hate Christmas." Harry gasps at Louis' confession.</p><p>"Really?" Harry asks, Louis nods still serious.</p><p>"So yeah, I don't participate in anything Christmas related, goodbye."  He starts to close the door but Harry stops it with his free hand.❞</p>
            </blockquote>





	A proper Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so when I started writing this it was for a contest hosted by @Fanfic on Wattpad and I said I wanted to write Larry and they gave me a prompt.
> 
> {Prompt: Louis is basically Scrooge; Harry has to show him the true meaning of Christmas.} 
> 
> But, first of all, I missed he deadline and wasn't able to post the One Shot on time. Also, after re-reading this and remembering what I can about A Christmas Carol I've realized Louis is not even near Scrooge in this fic, he's not even selfish. So, take this as some random Christmas story that came to my mind and that Im now posting on here too. Happy holidays to everyone. :)

Louis is very busy watching infomercials and eating cornflakes on his couch, a fluffy blanket over his shoulders and lap, when the doorbell rings disturbing his peace. He sighs loudly, places his bowl on top of the coffee table and slowly stands up and makes his way towards the door still wrapped up in his blanket.

"Hiii!" Louis hears as soon as he opens, and his eyes widen because there's a really cute guy standing at his door and he's smiling so freaking wide and there's two deep dimples by the sides of his face. Louis' already crying, metaphorically obviously.

They stay in silence for a moment and Louis just stands there looking at the guy who's smile stays as big and patient for an answer. Louis' brought out off his trance when his blanket slips off his shoulders and onto the floor.

"Oops." He says picking it up and his eyes meet the other boy's green ones. The guy is laughing and his laugh it's a cute cackle, way more pitched than his normal voice. "Sorry, hello." 

"It's alright." It's now that Louis notices that the boy is wearing a Santa hat, he cringes at that, and holding a red and green glittery box in one hand. Oh no, Louis hopes his not one of those- "Would you like to buy any of my cupcakes? They have cute little Christmas drawings and the money I recollect is going to help the Toothy Grins Orphanage so the kids can have a proper Christmas dinner." He says interrupting Louis' thoughts and the blue eyed guy's face quickly turns into a frown.

"No, Im not interested." He says dead serious and the smile leaves Harry's face.

"But why?" Harry asks with a pout and Louis would awh at him if he wasn't so annoyed right now.

"I hate Christmas." Harry gasps at Louis' confession.

"Really?" Harry asks, Louis nods still serious.

"So yeah, I don't participate in anything Christmas related, goodbye."  He starts to close the door but Harry stops it with his free hand.

"W-wait. Here, take this." He looks inside his box and hands Louis a chocolate cupcake with small red and green dots. "It doesn't have a Christmas drawing, just the colors; and you seem like a very nice guy, you're just a bit upset. Hope this cheers you up."

"I told you I won't pay for anythi-" Louis starts to protest but Harry interrupts him.

"You can have it for free, bye." He gives Louis his wide smile and walks away from his door and down the street. Louis rolls his eyes and closes the door, why did he have to be so cute but so Christmas obsessed?

He sits back on the couch and puts the pastry in the table, taking his bowl of cornflakes again. When he's done, has washes the bowl, watches a movie and after like an hour of staring at the cupcake he gives up and takes it into his hands.

"Let's see..." He whispers to himself before taking a bite. His eyes close and a hum of pleasure leaves his mouth, that thing is delicious.

_

"Hey you!" Louis shouts the next morning opening his door, he was walking by the window and saw the same guy from yesterday walking down his street.

"Oh, hi!" The curly haired guy exclaims walking towards him, coat held tightly around his body and the same glittery box in his hand, he grins widely and Louis can't help but give him a small smile in return.

"Ok so here's the deal, I really need more of those cupcakes."

"Oh really, why?" 

"They're too delicious." He cries and the other guy can't help but laugh.

"First of of all, what's your name?" 

"Im Louis."

"Im Harry." He holds out his hand and they shake them. "Well, about the cupcakes thanks, that's my recipe and sorry but I sold them all for the Christmas dinner thing." Louis' face visibly saddens. "But hey, if you want you can go to the bakery where I work, I am going to make more because they're kinda Christmas related so they're selling like crazy. You could go right now, w-with me if you want to..." He proposes shyly and with a slight blush tinting his cheeks, Louis finds him extremely endearing.

"That sounds amazing." He grabs a dark blue coat from the hanger beside the door and his keys from a small table beside the hanger. He also puts on a beanie and even globes, and locks the door before starting to walk along with Harry the few streets that lead to the bakery. They make small talk along the way, talking about their hometowns, what they do for a living and their age; Harry being only 19, from Holmes Chapel and a student of culinary arts and Louis being 21, from Doncaster and a student of drama.

When they reach the establishment Harry motions Louis to sit at a table and wait for him.

"When Im done I'll bring you the cupcakes and we can keep on chatting. I would invite you to the kitchen but my boss would kill me and you could steal my secret recipe." He says in a graceful way that makes Louis giggle. It makes Harry smile and maybe stare at the blue eyed boy's features for way too long. "Y-yeah, Imma leave now." He says clumsily walking backwards.

"I'll wait for you here." Louis answers with a big smile and taking out his phone. When Harry is gone he notices the Christmas decorations that are placed along the place and he feels like cringing.

It only takes about 45 minutes of Louis listening to music, checking his social media and playing games on his phone for Harry to come back with a plate with 4 fresh chocolate cupcakes with the same red and green dots. 

"Here they are, my special Christmas cake, but in cupcake form." He says placing the plate on the table and sitting across from Louis. 

"Yas bitch!" Louis exclaims quickly locking his phone and taking of his earphones, Harry can't help but laugh loudly, his cute cackle, and it makes Louis smile big and want to cuddle Harry and kiss his nose. The cutest part is that Harry is embarrassed by it so he covers his mouth with his palm and his cheeks turn pink.

"You're so cute..." Louis says softly but Harry manages to hear it and blushes even harder.

"Thank you, you are very hadsome" He shamelessly flirts back and this time is Louis' turn to blush. 

"Thank you." He takes one of the cupcakes and bites it to put an end to the awkward silence they were in, he hums just like the first time he tried them. "These are so good, I want like a dozen." 

"I could make that happen." Harry says and chuckles.

"Maybe you should, you know... Give me your number so when you do more I can come and buy some..." He proposes with a small smirk and Harry can't help but giggle and nod.

They exchange digits, converse for the rest of the morning and then have lunch together at some restaurant nearby. Their conversation is full of wide smiles, blushy cheeks and flirty phrases, the attraction they feel towards the other doesn't go unnoticed by anyone.

When they are finished eating Harry offers to accompany Louis home and as they were crossing a busy street he slips his hand into the older guy's one, earning a warm smile, a squeeze and Louis intertwining his fingers with his. Small snowflakes land on his hair and Louis shakes them off, and when one lands on his cheek he kiss it and Harry giggles and cuddles to his side; it looks like a scene from a romantic movie.

_

It's Christmas eve and Harry is knocking at Louis' door at around 4 in the afternoon with a box full of cupcakes, a Santa hat in his head and a bag with his pijama, movies, a pair of slippers and a medium sized box. They've been hanging out, and talking and texting for at least 3 weeks now.

"Improvised sleepover because I've missed you!" Harry shouts excitedly, of course he had asked Louis before if he had some plans, and when he found out that he didn't and that it was his birthday, Harry decided to surprise him.

"Really?" Louis asks smiling widely as Harry walks in. "Don't you have to go with your family or something like that?" Harry's expression saddens for a few seconds but he's quickly back to his merry self.

"Nop." He puts his bag on the floor and the cupcakes on the kitchen bar. "Happy birthday and Merry Christmas eve Lou!" He exclaims and hugs him tightly.

"Thank you Haz, not the Christmas part but the birthday part."

"Yeah, we gotta talk about that later, you have to explain me your hatred towards christmas. But now, your present!" He takes out the medium sized box from his bag and hands it to Louis. "Wraped it myself, it even has a little bow on it."

"You're the cutest, thank you so much, I love it." He says hugging the box to his chest.

"You haven't opened it Louis." Harry says and chuckles.

"The fact that you thought of me and got me something is enough." He smiles. "I got you something too." He looks for a square object wraped in some Christmas paper and hands it to Harry.

"Wow, it's kinda heavy." Harry says and they start opening their gifts.

"Oh my god, this are so cool Harry!" Louis says studying the pair of shirts and the sweater Harry got him.

"Yeah, I know how much you love clothing." He looks down again and takes off the wraping paper completely. "You didn't!" He exclaims with a big smile hugging his new "1000 recipes you need to know" book.

"I know how much you wanted it and that you were saving money for it so I knew it would be the perfect gift." Louis says smiling.

"Thank you so much." They say in unison and burst in laughter before hugging each other tightly.

They spend their time sat on the couch watching movies, Harry forcing Louis to watch some Christmas ones, they eat some of the cupcakes, talk a lot and even go to the grocery store so Harry can cook them some dish from his new book. 

After eating some chicken stuffed with mozzarella, warped in parma ham with a side of homemade mashed potatoes; they sit back at the couch, their bellies full and Louis is staring at Harry in a curious way.

"What's wrong Lou? Did you not like dinner?" He asks with a pout.

"No, no, no, it was delicious like I told you. I just..." He fiddles with his fingers. "Is it too soon to ask for a cuddle?" He blushes lightly and Harry can't help but awh at him.

"Of course not Lou, come here. I love cuddles and I've been wanting to cuddle you for ages."

"Yay." Louis says a bit childishly, they're both in their pijamas and it's a bit cold, so they're really content with the warm and soft feeling they get when Louis cuddles to Harry's chest, throwing his legs over his lap, and the younger boy puts his arms around him. "Mhm, this feels nice and cozy." Louis hums as he nuzzles to Harry's chest.

"You're like a small kitten." Harry states as he pets Louis' head. The older boy playfully purrs and licks the back of his hand as if he were a cat, this makes the both of them chuckle. "Lou..."

"Yes?" He answers not looking up at Harry.

"What do you hate Christmas so much?" He asks softly, his hand still playing with Louis' hair and the other placed above one of his thighs. Louis sighs and looks up at him in the eyes. "Only if you want to tell me of course." 

"Nah, it's alright." He looks down again, his fingers fiddling on top of his lap. "Well, the thing is that my parents were two very busy and very welthy business man and woman and they were never home. The first years of my childhood, until when I was 6 or 7 years old, they were more present; but after then I barely saw them. Sometimes I wonder why they even had me." He chuckles bitterly. "I used to live with the workers of the house, one of them was Linda who became like a mother to me. As a kid you expect your birthday and Christmas to be awesome and exciting, but for me it was awful. My parents always had some important business to do or some party they couldn't take me with and those were mostly in another town or in another country even. Linda went with her own family on this time of the year and I didn't blame her, I couldn't ask her to do to her kids the same my parents were doing to me. Also she once asked them if she could take me with her and they told them that I wouldn't hang out with lower class. Linda once told me that after that she felt so angry and so humiliated that she wanted to quit straight away, that she only stayed in that house for me." He stops talking for a while and Harry notices how some tears have rolled down his cheeks.

"Lou..."

"No, it's alright, let me finish." He wipes his face and continues talking. "Anyways, I used to spend my birthdays with my friends and I used to have a lot of fun, that's why I don't hate them. But Christmas I spent it all alone in that big house just with some of the workers who stayed that day. My parents would send me a card and some disgustingly expensive gift that they got at whichever city they were that year. At age 14 I started going to my grandmas house for Christmas, my mom's mother, and we had a great time and awesome food and some cousins and uncles and aunts would go there too. I promised her that when I turned 18 I would go and live with her and that I would take Linda with me. And that's what I did, I sent my parents a letter saying goodbye and that Linda was quitting. I moved in with my grandma and Linda worked there for her, everything seemed perfect and I was the happiest I had ever been, but my grandma was very old and sick. She died the next year around Christmas time." His voice is shaky at this point and a heartbreaking sob leaves his lips.

"Oh, Louis." Harry says with watery eyes too as he holds him close and tries to console him, rocking his body slowly.

"Linda offered that I moved in with her and her family but I knew she wouldn't be able to feed another mouth and pay college for me or anything so I told her it was ok, that I would visit her every year and call her a lot, which I still do. My grandma had some savings and on her testament she left them for me along with her house. I put the house to rent, which gives me some money monthly, because I thought about selling it but I couldn't; I plan on moving there when Im older and have my own family. With the heritage I bought this little house and payed college, the rest I put it in the bank and I also got a job. The year after her death was horrible, I was very sad and very depressed basically, but I started to get over it the second year, hang out with friends, go out, date some guys even though they didn't work out, and always remembered that at least grandma died happy and peacefully while sleeping. The year after that I was better but I spent the whole December 25th crying. And well, this year I've been good and now Im going to spend Christmas with you." He smiles through his tears and Harry holds him even closer and kisses the top of his head.

"Im so glad that you're better Louis, I can't imagine how you must have felt." Louis looks up at him. "And I promise you that if you don't get tired of me soon-"

"I don't think I will." Louis answers with a small laugh that makes Harry smile.

"Then I promise I'll try my best to help you like Christmas and spend it properly. I'll make you dinner and buy you meaninful gifts and give you lots and lots of love." Harry says softly and Louis' eyes water a bit before he's hugging the curly haired guy close. 

"Tell me about your Christmas Harry, why aren't you visiting your family this year? Is it for me?" The last sentence comes out rushed and Louis looks up at Harry worriedly.

"No Lou, don't worry." He kisses his temple and Louis can't help but blush. "Im an orphan Louis, I don't have a family to go with."

"Oh my god, Im so sorry." Louis says sadly.

"It's alright." He smiles. "Do you know the orphanage I was selling cookies for? Toothy Grins?" Louis nods. "Well, that's my house, and those kids are my family. I left just last year when I turned 18, I worked in a bakery since I was 15 and I was saving, that's how I could afford the small flat I live in now and I got a full scholarship for college. I work in the bakery near here now because my flat is near here too. By the way you should visit me soon." They chuckle. "Well, as I was telling you, that's were I lived. I never knew my parents and I got adopted once but the couple got divorced and Rebecca, my adoptive mom, decided to bring me back to the orphanage. Her husband cheated on her and got the other woman pregnant, and that really hurt her because she was sterile. She went back to live with her mom and she told me they were very poor, her husband was the one who worked and she had gotten fired when they adopted me, that's why she couldn't take me with her. I still talk to her sometimes and they're better now, also she has a boyfriend. After them I decided I didn't want another family. I wanted to stay at the orphanage and help around and be with them until I turned 18, the people that work there and the kids love me a lot and I love them too. That's why Im trying to help them, they're almost bankrupt and they are just so good. Christmas was awesome, we had a huge dinner and gifts and on your birthday they gave you cake and we even went out sometimes, to the zoo and the acuarium. I don't want it to close, all those kids are going to go to the streets Lou, I would adopt them all if I could but they're just too many." He finishes his story with a sob and now it's Louis the one who has to console him. He sits on his lap and places his chin above Harry's head, holding him close to his chest and whispering encouraging words into his ear.

"They're gonna be alright Haz, Im going to help myself. If you're gonna help me have a proper Christmas then Im gonna help those kids have one too and many more years at that orphanage. Ok?" Harry nods and Louis kisses the top of his head, nuzzling his nose on Harry's curls. "Your hair smells like coconut, I like it." He hears Harry giggle agaisn't his chest and when the taller boy finally looks up Louis presses his forehead agaisn't his.

"Thanks Harry, for being here and for listening and for telling me your story too." 

"No problem. Thanks to you too." He leans forward and kisses Louis in the nose, making the smaller boy giggle and blush. "Oh wait, I've got something." He looks inside the pocket of his pijama bottoms and pulls out some mistletoe, he smirks cheekily at Louis and hangs it above their heads.

"Oh my god, this is the cheesiest thing I've ever witnessed, you actually planned this! Im dying!" Louis says in between laughs. Harry pouts and fakes to be sad. "Im kidding Haz, it's actually cute." He says poking Harry's jutted bottom lip and then placing his hands on his nape.

"So...does that mean Harry gets his kiss?" He takes Louis by the waist with his free hand, the boy still in his lap, and pulls him closer.

"Hmm..." Louis pretends to think about it but Harry's desperate and miserable expression only makes him chuckle and pull his face towards his, bringing their lips together. Harry puts the mistletoe away and his hand goes to caress Louis cheek as their lips move in sync, the perfect amount of lips and tongue, no teeth. When they pull apart Louis sucks on Harry's bottom lip and the younger boy pecks him one last time before playfully biting his bottom lip.

When Louis looks away blushing his eyes land on the clock on the wall, it signals that it's half past midnight, which means it's December 25th.

"Merry Christmas Harry." Louis says and the other boy's face breaks into the biggest grin Louis has ever seen on him.

"Merry Christmas Louis."

Harry keeps his promise and they have a delicious Christmas dinner at Harry's flat, they exchange some smaller but meaningful gifts and sleep cuddled together on the green eyed boy's couch.

And the next day, Louis having left already, when Harry receives a call from the orphanage saying some Louis Tomlinson donated the money needed for their Christmas dinner and the payment of their debts he can't help but burst in tears and go to Louis' house to hug him very tight and kiss him until their lips are swollen.


End file.
